


The Essence of Submission

by Lovelynightshade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Times, Gen, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Smut, Tags will definitely expand, Training, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelynightshade/pseuds/Lovelynightshade
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have been living in a world where they were unlikely to ever work out. After years of such struggles as ignoring their needs for intimacy, they finally take that final step. Though, they will need some help~





	1. Trust Earned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written in soooo long and I thought that this would be a good place to start again ~ Ms. Author

Yuri was sitting on the couch in Otabek’s living room. He was waiting for the alpha to return from the skating rink. He had been sitting there for the past hour and he was running out of things to do.

The two alphas had been dating for about eight months now and their relationship was… complicated. Society had made great strides for equality within the past few decades. Omegas were now equal to alphas and betas. Two omegas mating was socially acceptable. But the problem was that two alphas falling in love was unheard of. Many people looked at Yuri and Otabek with distaste. It was completely unfathomable that two alphas, who were supposed to be dominating and possessive, could fall in love and make that relationship work out.

Yuri wanted to surprise Otabek.  _ Technically, _ Otabek had no idea that he was there, but Yuri didn’t care. It was a surprise, after all. He sighed loudly and flopped against the couch. How long was it going to take Otabek? 

As if reading his mind, the door to Otabek’s house opened and Yuri shot up. 

He stood up from the couch and rushed to the door to greet his boyfriend. “Beka~!”

Otabek was turned away from Yuri, removing his shoes. As soon as he heard the chirp of his name, he turned around, eyes wide. “Yura-” He was cut off by a tight hug.

Yuri squeezed his arms around Otabek and looked up at him. “I have a surprise for you~” he purred seductively.

Otabek could tell what that tone meant. He knew what Yuri was about to ask. “No, Yura. It's too dangerous.” Otabek knew that Yuri wanted to mate, not caring if they were both alphas. It was dangerous, though. There would be biting and clawing. And knotting would hurt Yuri, as his body was not made for taking another alpha's knot. 

Yuri frowned. “Otabek,  _ please _ ! I don't care if it's dangerous!” He sounded desperate, an unusual sound for Yuri Plisetsky. 

Otabek wanted so badly to mate with Yuri, but he couldn't put the younger and smaller alpha at risk like that. “I do,” he stated coldly. He wrenched himself out of Yuri’s grip and walked into the living room. 

Yuri paced behind him. “Please! I spent the last three days searching for how to do it! It can  _ work _ , Otabek!” 

Otabek sat down on the couch, not bothering to look to Yuri. “No, Yura, it won't. We are both alphas.” 

Yuri felt an ache in his heart. “Otchka, please, just listen to what I have to say.” He straddled Otabek’s lap and looked into his eyes. He took his face in his hands. “People have done it, Otabek. Tons of people have! We just need to take precautions and it will be  _ just _ as safe as an alpha and omega.” 

This caught Otabek's attention. He took a few seconds to pause. “... How?” 

Yuri perked up at this. “Rope! You can tie my hands behind me! And before we do, you need to get me to submit to you by holding me down and being all alpha!” 

Otabek frowned at that thought. “I'm not going to hurt you. You know our instincts will-” 

Yuri looked even more excited at the fact that Otabek is even  _ listening  _ to him on this. “It won't! See, I'm smaller and younger than you, so it'll be easy to get me to submit to you!” 

Otabek had this distant look on his face that made Yuri hold his breath in anticipation. 

“... Okay.” 

 

Yuri stared at himself in the mirror, waiting for Otabek to gather all of the materials. He had such a small frame for an alpha. His thighs and hips resembled an Omega and his soft features did nothing to help that fact. He supposed that it was better that one of them seemed more like an omega, unlike Yuuri and Viktor, who were both built like alphas.

Otabek entered the room, holding the restraints. He was dressed only in his boxers. “Yuri, come here,” he said calmly. He and Yuri had discussed what would happen beforehand. He was confident that Yuri would be able to handle it. 

Yuri saw Otabek’s abs and blushed softly. He slowly approached Otabek, smiling. He and Otabek were finally going to be one with each other. He wrapped his arms around Otabek’s frame and kissed him deeply. His tongue attempted to enter his partner’s mouth. 

Otabek let out a low growl and forced his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, demanding dominance. He quickly grabbed Yuri’s wrists and threw him onto the bed. His deep growls echoed through the room.

Yuri instinctively growled, wanting dominance over the alpha in front of him. He was suddenly forced on his hands and knees by Otabek.

Otabek growled lowly and easily pinned Yuri down with his overwhelming strength. He was much larger than Yuri, so not much of his strength was needed.

Yuri struggled under Otabek. His alpha instincts took over and pheromones filled the room.

Otabek let out his own pheromones, making Yuri’s virtually disappear. He knew that he would win this fight with Yuri’s instincts. He held down Yuri’s wrists and positioned his teeth on the back of Yuri’s neck, waiting to bite into it.   
Yuri felt the teeth and froze. He relaxed under Otabek, not wanting to be bitten and marked before bonding properly.

Otabek grinned. “Good job. Just relax and I’ll take care of the rest.” He let go of Yuri’s wrists, seeing if he still wasn’t able to relax. When Yuri stayed in place, his tied Yuri’s wrists so that he could still relax on his hands and knees. Yuri’s legs were left alone so that Yuri could be comfortable and refrain from panicking. 

Otabek grabbed the lube from the nightstand and spread some on his index finger. He knew that alphas weren’t meant to be stretched so much as to fit another alpha in their ass. He was careful as he slid his finger slowly into Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri felt the sudden pressure and stretch of his ass and gasped loudly. He tensed up and growled softly.

“Yuri, how does it feel?” Otabek asked as he worked his finger in and out of Yuri.

Yuri panted softly. “Weird. But- I’m getting used to it. Just go sLOWLY!” Yuri yelped as another finger was inserted. He let out a loud whine.

“I’m being as gentle as I can. Just relax, sweetheart.” Otabek searched for Yuri’s prostate. He knew that small bundle of cells would make this whole ordeal much easier for Yuri. He knew he had found it when Yuri suddenly let out a deep and guttural moan. His back arched deliciously as he trembled with pure pleasure.

Yuri rolled his hips. His need for dominance was overwhelmed by his want for pleasure. He growled softly.

Otabek slid in a third finger once he believed that Yuri was able to take it. He felt the throbbing and pulsing inside of Yuri’s most vulnerable parts.

Yuri was now completely compliant, focusing on his breathing. His chest rose and fell as he was stretched.

Otabek pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock. He applied extra lube to Yuri’s hole to make sure that there was as little tearing as possible. He pressed the head of his cock to Yuri’s ass, feeling his lover tense up. He set a calming hand between Yuri’s shoulder blades. “Take a deep breath. You have been waiting so long for this day.”

Yuri looked back at Otabek and smiled warmly. “Can you untie me first? I think I can control myself.”

Otabek complied and untied Yuri’s wrists. He laid Yuri on his back and resumed his position. “Ready?”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek and smiled. “I’m ready.” He kissed Otabek sweetly as he felt Otabek slowly push into him. His ass resisted for a moment before giving way for Otabek’s cock. His eyes widened and tears filled his eyes.

Otabek rubbed Yuri’s sides and kept sliding into Yuri until his cock was completely buried. “You are so fucking  _ tight! _ ” 

Yuri moaned, content. He was so happy to finally have done this. After years of trying to convince Otabek, it finally happened. He nuzzled Otabek with pure joy. Sure, his ass throbbed and ached, but it was more than worth it in Yuri’s eyes.

Otabek was using all of his willpower to not pound Yuri’s tight ass. He wanted to do everything he could to avoid a hospital visit tonight.

Yuri panted. He saw how much Otabek was struggling. “Otabek, start moving slowly…”

Otabek didn’t hesitate to begin thrusting. He was growling softly, continuously. His cock pistoned in and out of Yuri at a slow but firm pace.

Yuri felt tears in his eyes as he focused on trying to stay relaxed. The sudden pressure was almost too much for him. “Ah! Otabek!” He reached between himself and Otabek, stroking his cock vigorously. “Beka! Beka!” Pleasure pulsed through his body, making his spine tingle.

Otabek heard Yuri’s moaning and tried to find his lover’s prostate, knowing the pleasure it will bring to the smaller alpha.

The second Yuri screamed, Otabek knew that he had found it. He continued to hit that exact spot, slowly increasing his speed.

Yuri moaned softly and moved his hips to match Otabek’s rhythm. He let out cries and growls of need. “AH! I love you! I-I love you so much!” He had tears running down his cheeks.

Otabek wiped Yuri’s cheeks. “I love you too,” he whispered back, passion filling his voice. 

Yuri gasped as he orgasmed, painting Otabek’s stomach with his cum. He trembled violently through the most intense orgasm of his life. He inner walls throbbed as the waves of pleasure ravaged his body.

Otabek slowed his thrusts as to not overwhelm Yuri.  It only took the sounds of Yuri’s moans to make him come, his knot swelling and locking both of them together. 

Yuri looked up at Otabek, dazed. “That was… wow…” 


	2. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, my lovelies. I plan for the next one to be much longer.

Otabek had his arms wrapped around Yuri, growling in his ear. “I love you,” he whispered for the hundredth time in the last hour.

Yuri kissed Otabek’s neck. “I love you too. Your knot is so wonderful~”

Otabek playfully thrust his knot further into Yuri, making the young alpha groan. 

“Ah!” Yuri moaned and throbbed around Otabek. His body was so tired and yearned to rest. “Beka, I’m going to nap.”

“Do you want me to pull out my knot?” Otabek asked. It had gone down slightly, so it shouldn’t hurt Yuri.

“If you want to. I’m going to need a bath when I wake up,” Yuri said softly. He gasped when he felt the knot being pulled out. He immediately felt empty, which wasn’t the most pleasurable sensation.

Otabek felt a warm liquid soak the bed and looked down. 

Red.

“Yuri, you need to go to the hospital. Now.”

Yuri saw Otabek’s pale expression and looked down. Only one thing left his lips. “Oh…”

 

Otabek held Yuri’s hand as the younger alpha was laying in the hospital bed. 

Yuri squeezed Otabek’s hand. “Beka, chill, I’m fine.” He tried to make Otabek realize that the situation isn’t as terrible as he thinks. He did know how scary it must be for him. The pain definitely attest to that.

“But you are bleeding so much! And you have  _ tears _ !” Otabek said. He felt a pit in his stomach, one that had been there for the past hour or so. “I shouldn’t have even-”

Yuri kissed Otabek to calm him. He knew how anxious Otabek could be when he let his thoughts get to him. “Beka, don’t ever say that we shouldn’t have done that. It was the best night of my life. We finally mated,” he whispered, smiling. He hadn’t stopped smiling since they ended their mating session. How could he after all of that?

Otabek looked down as though ashamed. He didn’t know what for. His actions? No. The fact that he let Yuri convince him into this? No… All of it-

“Hey, no sulking. Only positivity when I am in this bed,” Yuri said with an air of subtlety. He kissed Otabek’s hand, growling. “So~ How was I? Was I tight?” 

Otabek chuckled and nuzzled Yuri’s cheek against his own. “You were absolutely perfect, baby.” At that moment, he noticed how Yuri seemed to be beaming. It was that certain kind of smile that he gave when he was eager to hear results for his skate routines. “Your moans were amazing and I’m pretty sure I could have come from those alon-”

“ _ Ahem _ .”

Otabek looked towards the door, only to see Viktor, with a very anxious Yuuri behind him.

Yuuri ran to Yuri and hugged him. “What happened!? Yakov said that you were hurt!” He looked over Yuri. “We were so worried!”

Otabek chuckled nervously. “Weeeeeell… we mated…”

Viktor’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “Really!? That’s amazing!” He sat on the edge of the hospital bed. “How was it!? Did you use lube? A condom?”

Yuri tried to ignore Yuuri, who was coddling him. “We used just lube. Otabek was very careful, don’t worry.” 

Viktor looked at the bed and then at Otabek, then at Yuri. “You  _ knotted _ him!”

Yuuri nearly choked. “What!? No way could he take that! No wonder you got hurt!”

Yuri looked down, embarrassed. “Well, what else can we do to avoid it?”

Yuuri and Viktor shared a look, a silent conversation. After a few moments of shared silence, Viktor spoke up. “Well… we can show you once Yura recovers.”

Otabek and Yuri seemed to have both made up their minds at that second. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my shades. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (which was a pain to write)  
> Feel free to comment, if you'd like. Anything helps.  
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovely-nightshades)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my shades! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I would love to do more and hopefully, I can stay motivated.   
> Feel free to leave a comment- they give me fuel <3  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovely-nightshades) for updates.


End file.
